


Canción de espinilla

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Three Broomsticks, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Simple. El problema es la adolescencia, y para hacerla pasar sólo necesitas que esperar que te conviertas en adulto.”
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley





	Canción de espinilla

**Canción de espinilla**

“¿Quieres decirme cuál es el problema?” le preguntó George, en voz firme. Esa mañana su hermano estaba decididamente extraño. Había entrado en las Tres Escobas silencioso, yendo pronto a sentarse en una mesa poco a la vista, cerca de la parte de atrás.

Se había quitado los guantes y la gorra, pero no quería quitarse la bufanda, que llevaba hasta el mentón.

Había algo malo, y George empezaba a perder la paciencia. Fred cerró brevemente los ojos, antes de levantarlos de vuelta hacia su hermano. Con gestos lentos y controlados, que exasperaron más a George, se quitó la bufanda.

“Mira.” murmuró, en tono dramático. Su hermano se asomó hacia de él, en aire confundido.

“No veo nada, Fred.” le hizo notare, y su gemelo se hizo rojo en la cara.

“¿Cómo puede ser que no lo ves?” siseó, enojado, indicándose el mentón. Cuando George se focalizó en lo que le estaba mostrando, se echó a reír.

“¿Todo esto por una espinilla, Fred? ¿De verdad?” le dijo, todavía riendo.

Fred se enojó aún más, cubriéndose de vuelta el mentón con la bufanda.

“Perdone, querría recordarte que hay el baile de Navidad esta noche, que invité a Angelina, y que probablemente ella va a pasar la noche burlándose de esta monstruosidad que mágicamente me apareció en la cara esta mañana.” le dijo, en tono sabelotodo.

George se apoyó contra el respaldo, cruzando los brazos. Fingió de reflexionar en el problema, mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, en aire entretenido.

“Fred, creo que entendí tu problema, y como resolverlo.” le dijo al final.

El chico no tenía mucha fe, pero en un ímpetu de esperanza levantó los ojos hacia su hermano.

“¿Qué tendría que hacer?” preguntó.

“Simple. El problema es la adolescencia, y para hacerla pasar sólo necesitas que esperar que te conviertas en adulto.”

Fred se puso en pie, la cara como un trueno.

“Será mejor evitar derramamientos de sangre a las Tres Escobas.” siseó, luego se giró y dejó el pub, dejando a George que reía.

~

Se sentía muy ridículo, y estaba seguro que Angelina iba a tener la misma reacción.

El collar de la túnica de gala estaba levantado hasta cubrirle mitad de la cara, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Esa tarde, en la tentativa de encontrar una solución mágica para su problema, había apeorado la situación. Mucho.

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón despacio, como un condenado que va hacia el patíbulo.

Angelina estaba al final de las escaleras, lo esperaba. Fred sobresaltó.

Estaba malditamente hermosa, algo que normalmente lo habría complacido, pero que en ese momento aumentaba su incómodo.

Cuando la chica lo vio, en su cara apareció una sonrisa, que casi hizo olvidar a Fred todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sonriendo, de todas maneras, se dio cuenta que moviendo demasiado la cara el collar iba a desplazarse, descubriéndole la cara. Se esforzó de quedarse quieto.

“Hola, Angelina. Te ves muy bien.” le dijo en tono neutro, teniendo el tejido presionado contra la parte problemática. Ella lo miró curiosa, pero no dejó de sonreír.

“Hola, Fred. Gracias, a ti también te... te ves bien.” contestó, titubeando. Fred se dio cuenta que parecía extraño, pero eso lo preocupaba menos de cómo lo habría hecho descubrirse.

Cogió el brazo de Angelina, y juntos se fueron hacia el Gran Salón.

El chico suspiró. Iba a ser una larga noche.

~

“Te das cuenta que estar así como a un terrorista no te hará ganar puntos con Angelina, ¿verdad?” le murmuró su hermano al oído, mientras Fred se acercaba a la mesa con las bebidas para tomar un poco de ponche. Se giró, enojado.

“No es simple, George.” siseó, girándose para controlar que nadie los estuviera escuchando. “Traté de hacerla pasar esta tarde, y no funcionó.” explicó, haciendo reír otra vez a su hermano.

“¿Peor de cómo estaba hoy en las Tres Escobas? No puedo imaginar lo que hiciste.” ironizó, callándose en cuanto se dio cuenta que Angelina se les estaba acercando, en aire de amenaza. “Mucha suerte.” susurró a Fred, antes de alejarse.

Fred se giró hacia Angelina, suspirando por la enésima vez.

“¡Tú!” dijo la Gryffindor al chico. “Ven conmigo. Ahora.” ordenó, indicando hacia el patio con la cabeza.

Fred la siguió, a regañadientes.

En cuanto llegaron afuera, ella se giró. Estaba enfadada, y no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

“Fred Weasley, ¿me dices qué pasa? Has sido extraño toda la noche, y querría saber la razón. Y sobre todo, querría saber por qué demonio sigues teniéndote el collar frente de la cara.” le dijo la chica, directa.

“¿Por qué, qué tengo de raro?” preguntó él, tratando de parecer tan asombrado como posible. El arte de negar la evidencia nunca había sido su fuerte, tenía que admitirlo. Angelina levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa traviesa.

“No es difícil. Si no querías venir al baile conmigo, sólo tendrías que no haberme invitado.” lo provocó.

Lo había arrinconado.

No quería arruinar la noche más que así. Sin embargo, su imagen en el espejo seguía atormentándolo.

Estaba todavía reflexionando sobre lo que hacer, cuando Angelina bufó e hizo como para irse.

“¡Espera, espera! Vale, ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que pasa?” preguntó él en alta voz. Estaba muy rojo en la cara, y la chica se dio cuenta. Se paró frente a él, en espera.

Despacio, Fred bajó el collar, mostrando el mentón, profundamente rojo y enteramente cubierto de espinillas.

Angelina lo miró, mucho tiempo. Luego, empezó a reír bajo, hasta que no se dejó llevar por una risa abierta, alegra.

Fred rechinó los dientes y trató de parecer lo más dignificado posible.

“Estoy seguro que me encontrabas menos extraños con la cara cubierta.” le dijo, sarcástico, mientras ella se recuperaba.

“¡Oh, Fred!” exclamó, con ternura. “¿No te lo han dicho? Somos adolescentes, creo que podemos soportar la presencia de unas espinillas sin que sea una tragedia.” se burló de él.

“Esta mañana sólo era uno. Luego traté con un hechizo que...” ella no lo dejó acabar, riendo otra vez, más suavemente.

“Nunca intentar esos hechizos, te lo digo por experiencia. Sólo apeoran la situación.” le aconsejó. “Anda, vamos a dar un paseo. No querría exponerte a la humillación pública.” le dijo, cogiéndole el brazo y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

A Fred no le gustó para nada su tono de broma.

Claro apreció mucho más el pequeño beso que la chica le dio en los labios.

Tal vez, admitió con sí mismo, no debería haber sido tan vanidoso.

Al final, era un adolescente: podía permitirse unas imperfecciones, ¿no?

Mientras caminaban, bajo el cielo limpio, tuvo una extraña sensación.

Las espinillas iban a pasar.

Angelina, probablemente, no.


End file.
